


简单说

by LowBlodSugar



Series: 简单说 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowBlodSugar/pseuds/LowBlodSugar





	1. Chapter 1

白敬亭觉得自己也没有很喜欢刘昊然。

 

当然欣赏是有的，是很有的，细数起来刘昊然出道至今的所有电影作品他一部不落的看过，说算是半个影迷也不为过。

他也不止一次地遇到过，圈外好友跟他聊到刘昊然的时候，对方总是不信他俩不认识的情况。

 

——这不可能。

——没有不可能。

——那我怀疑就是刘昊然有什么不可告人的八卦了。

——？

——你们明星不都这么玩。

 

白敬亭挑挑拣拣选了个无语望天的表情发过去。

“你们明星”，对于被从小铁到大的发小突如其来地如此归类，白敬亭心里不痛不痒的不舒服了一下。

 

话题旋即岔开，漫无边际地发散出去，又总是会绕回来。

“你们明星”的世界毕竟很神秘，很玄妙，很容易戳弄到普通人类的好奇心。

 

他歪歪斜斜地倒在沙发上，拿脚勾过来一双鞋盒子。

 

——不说了，健身房。

 

很难讲究竟是什么原因让他决定结束对话。

 

 

正式见面前期望抬得很高——老实说白敬亭不太喜欢自己这样，也不常出现这种情况，他喜欢距离感，喜欢慢热的伪装，喜欢以试探来确认——哪怕他自己多数情况下不承认自己是这样的。

但是寻求同类的本能是无法打压的。

哪怕这已经是第无数次了，他面对镜头的时候仍然并不能完全放松，身体紧绷的时候脑子就会秃噜出一些，后来想起时觉得“说这话的人一定不是自己”的话，以掩饰自己不自然不协调的四肢动作。

 

“有种似曾相识的感觉”。

 

这不坏菜了么。

 

刘昊然一上车，他就感觉到对方友善的目光落在自己身上，如期望一样温暖。

白敬亭扭头看看窗外。

打个招呼吧。

嗯，等一下就打招呼。

我马上转过头去跟他打个招呼。

 

他在心里给自己鼓了鼓气，又鼓了鼓气。

然而二十分钟后。

呵，世上无难事，只要肯放弃啊。

 

他在心里狠狠唾弃了自己一番，然后终于在正式进入节目现场以后，偷偷地，偷偷地，抬头看了看那边。

 

没曾想，对面咬着小虎牙的笑突然放大了几倍，一下子照的他眼睛都不得不眯起来。

 

“白白。”

比他高一点儿的弟弟一点儿都不认生地叫他。

 

白敬亭跟着他的动作表情，仓皇地近乎来不及过大脑，就不得不先扯开嘴角。

他张了张嘴，没发出声音。

好像刚才那个熟练地叫着“昊然”的人不是他一样。

 

有点措不急防。

 

然而同时，心室另一侧重重地落回原地。

 

被接住了。

 

 

当然了，这点儿微不足道的心理活动实在也不能怎样，他白小爷纵横京城这么多年，片叶不沾身，靠的就是你没能耐我立着，你有能耐我先撤的纯爷们精神。

录这节目很累，身心俱疲，他偶尔全神贯注一回就很容易放松警惕，于是抬眼就撞上刘昊然探究着望过来的眼睛。

一下子组织好的逻辑语言全卡壳了。

第四季录制体验有些下降，罪魁祸首，刘昊然。

 

然而罪魁祸首还怕自己不够可爱，弄个恐龙座驾，结果在休息室里老是找打气筒。

白敬亭过去帮忙，忍不住捏捏小恐龙的头。

“嘿嘿嘿。”头顶有人傻笑。

白敬亭不知道怎么才能不冷场，于是接上他的笑，也努力地笑了起来。

 

他低着头，防止被看出来表情太干。

恐龙的头在他手里，明显地上下颤了颤。

 

白敬亭愣了两秒，不可思议地抬起头看着面前刚刚冲别人叫嚣完“我还没成年别乱开车”的弟弟。

刘昊然满脸忍笑忍得辛苦，还摆手，好像试图解释事情不是你想的那样。

白敬亭一脸“你在逗我吗？”的表情，握住恐龙头，上下摆了摆。

 

这下不用装了，俩人笑的跟神经病一样。

大概是前仰后合太过用力，恐龙一点一点瘪了下去。

 

这到底是什么黑暗童话里的开车故事。

 

白敬亭终于握不住塑料布，笑到弯着腰往后退。

 

“哎白白，白、白，”刘昊然举着充气筒，笑的上气不接下气，还试图装做自己委屈，

“帮我，帮我。”

 

苍了天了。

为什么连带着台词都如此糟糕。

 

 

也不知道这算不算破冰成功了。

 

 

反正回到录制当中就又紧张了起来，到最后结束往外走的时候觉得身体和灵魂都一分为二了，各自向外飘着前进。

等白敬亭在休息室卸完妆换完衣服，才回魂似的想起来，哎，昊然联系方式没留啊？

 

助理瞅了他一眼，

“车到了老板。”

 

他迷迷糊糊站起来往外走。

 

来时天大亮着，蓝天白云，倏忽而去另一个世界转了一圈，回来后一片漆黑，街灯都亮的有一搭没一搭的。

他深呼吸了一下，抬眼好像看到不远处刘昊然钻进保姆车的身影。

他确信自己醒着，然后三两步跨下楼梯。

 

 

再见的时候白敬亭熟练了很多。

毕竟是微博互关的关系了。

 

酒店走廊的灯光暗，白敬亭准备出去吃饭的时候正好碰上刘昊然才到。

“哎我也去吃饭，我快饿死了。”

白敬亭在电梯前面顿了顿，想了想才说，“那我等你。”

 

 

作为时常被一起提起的两位新生代偶像实力男演员，他们之间不该没有话题。

“飞机几点到的，晚点了么”、“尝一口这个吧，好吃”、“长沙还是比北京湿，这会儿也不觉得暖和”、“我录完就回北京，你哪趟航班”。

却最终都流于过分平常。

 

好在撒老师及时过来救了个场。

 

白敬亭在酒足饭饱后短暂地靠在椅子背上发了片刻呆，等回过神后听到撒老师在和刘昊然讨论一位大导演作品背后的文化内涵。

白敬亭顿觉，惭愧惭愧，书读的少了，聊天都跟不上思路。

 

“我演的时候当然没想那么多，我光是费劲把我自己的人物梳理通了，整体架构，其实我觉得人在戏中，要是跳出来看的那么清楚反而演的不太对了。”

撒老师正在跟一口意面搏斗，没来及接话，昊然又自己接上，

“当然了，肯定还是因为我太年轻，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

白敬亭跟着笑了笑。

 

“而且普通观众，”撒老师终于咬断了意面，“所谓视听享受，享受还是重要的，你看你演耿耿余淮，受众最广。”

昊然笑的有点羞涩，又有点惊喜，“您还知道这个啊。”

“我媳妇知道，”撒老师佯装不忿，“跟我说，甚至还想在中国再上一个高中。”

 

三人笑了起来。

 

刘昊然突然转向白敬亭，

“我看过白白的乔燃！哎就你飞的那一下，可羡慕死我了。”

 

白敬亭心里“咯噔”一下。

 

“你、你看过，啊？”

“基本看过，”刘昊然答得不太确定。

“这，”白敬亭的笑容夸张得谦虚，“昊然老师指教。”

“没有没有，白白老师客气。”

 

撒老师再一次及时地放下了叉子。

 

“走吧？”

白敬亭迅速起身，椅子在地面上划出刺啦的声音。

 

“这一季就收官了啊。”昊然换了个话题，语气遗憾。

“没玩够吧？”

“没有啊”，昊然拉着长调，像是撒娇，“这才来了两期。”

“下一季，”撒贝宁在他背上拍了两下，“下一季常驻啊，把老何换了。”

刘昊然笑出标志性虎牙，躲到了白敬亭身后，“那我可不敢。”

 

白敬亭感受到他覆在自己肩上的手掌。

他笑了笑，低头走进电梯。

 

 

白敬亭当晚有些些微的失眠，主要是梦做得离奇古怪。

他梦见自己在侏罗纪，刘昊然也在，还拉着他说，白白我们去看霸王龙啊？

他没说好也没说不好，但是身体已经跟着牵着他的人动起来了，那应该是个夏天，刘昊然穿的是白色短袖，跑起来飞快，几乎要脱离地面。

他看着对方越迈越大的步伐，拼命跟着向前，山间地形奇形怪状，他不停地奔跑、跃起、落下，几乎失重的感觉让他微微有些眩晕，可是他竟然没有问、也不想问还有多远，断崖好像始终近在眼前，却又随着他们向前迈的步子同步向前。

 

他们终于到了转角最后一面墙壁。

这不像是现实中会有的景象，白敬亭停下来，并不觉得十分累，甚至还想继续跑。

 

可是刘昊然不见了。

他也不惊慌，对着风问道，昊然，恐龙呢？

随即他听见头顶上方很高的地方有声音叫他，白白，白白！

 

他抬头，不知怎么就看出了这只巨大的恐龙应该是刘昊然。

 

梦境随着潜意识开始震荡，白敬亭迷迷糊糊翻了个身。

什么鬼梦。

 

 

再想入睡就睡不了那么沉，他在酒店吃早餐的时候给自己灌了一大杯美式浓缩。

“小白今天，高度警戒状态啊。”

“别，撒老师，我求你了这还没开始呢别甩锅。”

 

一群人嘻嘻哈哈地出发了。

 

 

录完大侦探，他们短暂的交集彻底结束。

夏天就真正开始了。

 

白敬亭着手为自己的新剧做准备，每天花更多时间在健身房，密不透风的夏天里，能跟朋友约一场室外篮球是难上加难，然而室内举铁之枯燥憋得白敬亭实在是十分难受，好说歹说还加以请吃饭的诱惑，才在周末的傍晚约到了一场球。

 

 

他的日程松散，早早抱着球先到了地方。

这片场地在怀柔边上，十分偏僻，白敬亭高中的时候就在这儿打球，与看球场的大爷一早熟识。大爷不追星，不看偶像剧，对于这个白净的小伙儿身上发生了怎样的故事一概不知，他只管拿着破收音机听京剧，进入2018年后设备更新迭代，变成拿着国产998外放《锁麟囊》。

白敬亭自己玩了会儿运球上篮，没队友没观众，意兴阑珊，磨蹭到大爷边上的塑料长椅坐着发呆。

 

铁栅栏外的塑料场地里有不少跑步的人来来往往，白敬亭离得远，看不真切，大爷给他递了瓶冰水，他正要伸手去接，突然被迎面过来的一个身影吸去注意力，接水的动作全然停住。

 

白短袖，黑裤子，高个子，刘海挡住额前。

也太过熟悉。

 

大爷没耐烦等他，把水塞进他手里，他被突然一冰，回过神来，却来不及道谢，往前几步，趴在铁栅栏上使劲儿张望。

 

怎么可能呢，这人来这儿跑步怕不是疯了。

他心里如是想着，却突然不知道哪里擦起火苗，迫使他去相信一点点缘分、或只是什么都不代表的力量。

 

那身影跑近了。

白敬亭渐渐看清来人白色的耳机线，灰色的跑鞋，和，完全与预想中不一样的面孔。

 

果然。

 

白敬亭转了个身，在心里舒了口气，埋好情绪。

 

然而这次却不如以往容易。

傍晚的天是不明朗的，光亮只透过天的一角，云层红的暧昧，这种天气不大适合思考，强行思考反倒容易搅的自己心绪不宁。

 

健身房、公司楼前、采访休息室。

他体内以前没这个程序，“错认——看清——回神——处理情绪”，如今竟然成为“常打开的应用程序”TOP5。

他低垂着头，拍了几下篮球。

 

友人同往常一样，几个迟到，几个爽约。

当日常世界愈来愈远后，话题少了，自然不如以前来的全无距离。

还好白敬亭已经习惯很多，他如愿以偿地在夏日晚风中好好地出了一回汗，还连带着炫耀了一把自己的新鞋。

 

迟到的总会到，爽约的还有来日方长。

 

此刻先是此刻，遗憾的来不及追究，忽略就完了。

 

 

但是不能忽略的，有那么一点情绪扎在了他心里。

回家洗完澡瘫倒在床拿出手机，眼睛盯在屏幕上，心却不知道在哪里了，微博ins朋友圈，身体执行记忆指令，浏览而不做理解，直到——

 

——救急！爱奇艺会员谁有啊！

头像是只柴犬。

 

白敬亭颇为费解，还点进去确认了一下这是不是刘昊然。

堂堂一个流量TOP，怎么竟然还在朋友圈借视频网站会员？

 

他十分有冲动把这个疑惑评论给柴犬弟弟，又觉得这个问题太过亲密。

朋友圈是五分钟以前发的，从白敬亭这儿还看不到有别人给他回复。

 

他没纠结太久，就点开对话框，干脆利落地发了用户名和密码过去。

完了还贴心地加了一句，要手机验证码再告诉我。

 

这是他俩自加了好友之后的第一次对话。

 

对方秒回了一个跪地大哭感激涕零的表情。

 

——白白你最好了！

 

这语气熟稔到白敬亭都不好意思不接话了。

 

——客气。

你……怎么会员到期了吗？

 

还是没忍住要问一下。

 

——我在国外！莫名其妙apple pay不好用了，验证了八十次都不让我付款。

 

白敬亭回了个“了解”的表情。

 

这天儿，就算聊完了吗？

对方正在输入显示了两次，最后也没有新消息进来。

 

交个新朋友真难啊！

 

社交困难患者白敬亭在慨叹了好几次以后，觉得自己有必要发挥自主能动性拯救自己一下。

 

——在哪儿呢？

——意大利。

 

对面总是秒回，这节奏让白敬亭感到颇为舒服，还可以继续努力。

 

——白白你要代购吗？

——？

——我助理这会儿出去扫荡了，你要啥我告诉他们顺便带回来。

——一时半会儿也想不到啥。

——那你想着，想到了告诉我。

——啥时候回国？

——后天……到国内是，大大后天。

 

后面跟了一个小孩儿哭的表情。

 

——我这次真的感受了一把，跟团旅游的感觉。

——？

——上车睡觉，下车拍照。

——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

——累的要死还没好好玩啥，最后就剩半天多，他们全要出去逛街，也不带我。

——不带你？

——我扫不动，我就想再去溜达溜达。

——那去呗。

——也去不动了。

 

白敬亭回了一个猫猫疑惑的表情。

 

——经纪人让我发ins！白白帮我挑个照片吧！

 

还没等白敬亭跟上这个聊天思路的急速转弯，屏幕上已经出现了很多张，刘昊然。

 

 

这么看着的时候就觉得，其实不会认错的。

怎么会呢，这不是刘昊然那小孩儿么。

 

白敬亭一张张认真点开看。

 

他对这个弟弟的印象其实一直有点摇摆不定，影视作品里是个天才少年，当然现实中也不遑多让，只是更生动鲜活，也更傻，烟火气周身都是，平易近人了不少。

他之前没正经看过刘昊然的硬照，这是第一次，没想到他穿上长风衣竟然是这样的。

 

也没有啥没想到的。

好像更多是不习惯。

 

他轻点屏幕，十分真情实感地发了一句简明扼要的赞美。

 

——昊然老师，帅！

——。。。。。。

发哪张啊？

——这不都挺好。

——。。。。。。

 

白敬亭又点进照片，想了想。

 

——品牌方合作吗？

他发完这句又觉得不合适，毕竟是商业机密，不好直接说。

——额，我就是想说，你选一张不剧透的吧。

——没啥剧透！不是品牌方！是跟这边旅游局合作的！

 

然而对面却一点多心的疑虑都没有，恨不得把他没问的也全讲给他听，从第一张开始讲起，在哪儿拍的，照片有什么亮点，哪儿是P的，事无巨细。

 

——对，也是有剧透的，斗兽场就很明显。

白敬亭终于有机会说话，回了个“嗯”的表情。

 

——那我就选广场上照的！反正全世界都是广场。

 

白敬亭回了个“机智”的表情。

 

没到三分钟，对面又发来消息。

 

——发好啦！

 

白敬亭不知道怎么接这话。

不过刘昊然也没给他接话的机会。

 

——你还没回关我ins啊。[委屈]

——？

 

这下是实实在在有点吃惊。

 

——[委屈] [委屈] [委屈] [委屈]

——我这就去。

——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

 

白敬亭在对方发来的一串“哈哈哈”里火速打开自己的粉丝页面。

 

——你这名儿，太长了。

——这什么烂借口，你就是没回关我。

——回了！

白敬亭发过去一张截图，重点标注“following”。

刘昊然回了一个嘿嘿乐的表情。

 

——国内十二点了吧？

——快了。

——那晚安！你睡吧！我出去转转。

 

白敬亭被今晚这突如其来的一波节奏冲击的脑子有点犯蒙，从善如流地回了“晚安”后却又睡不着了。

 

他再次点开ins。

 

刘昊然最后发的那张照片里，泡泡围绕着大男孩，明明天真，他却选了个偏冷调的滤镜。

 

他回到微信界面看了看原图，觉得还是不加滤镜好看。

然而说过晚安，也实在不好意思再起话头。

他又回到ins，给照片点了个赞。

 

 

这次小小的交集的一周之后，刘昊然再次从微信里冒了出来。

 

——给你带礼物了，怎么给你？

 

彼时白敬亭正坐在一间窗帘都拉上的会议室里开剧本会，这种会议总是以一个神清气爽、期望满满的清晨开始，然后在无数不停地拉锯、修改、探讨中逐渐走向绝望。

 

你看，编剧和导演又快吵起来了。

白敬亭趁这会儿时间短暂地让大脑放了一会儿空，他盯着密闭的灰色硬布窗帘看，在心里想，为什么这种会议室里总是要把窗帘全都拉上呢？

哪怕有屏幕反光，十几个人共处一室，这么多天，也不能见不到太阳啊。

 

有人在他手边放了一杯热咖啡。

 

他回过头去，他未来的搭档正站在他身后冲他笑。

 

“我助理出去买的，给你也带了一杯。”

这个大男孩儿眉眼英挺，五官浓烈，但是此刻笑起来又仿佛一阵清爽的风。

跟自己是很不同的两种面相。

 

白敬亭举起咖啡冲他笑笑，

“谢谢啊。”

“这屋太闷了，”男孩儿说着拉了把椅子坐在他旁边，“我已经是第三杯咖啡了，还是困。”

“是，”白敬亭指指窗户，“这不透气，吹一天空调忒难受。”

对面的男孩儿笑起来。

白敬亭有点不自然，“你笑什么？”

“嘿嘿，没有。你京腔儿好听。”

白敬亭挑了挑眉毛。

“听着就感觉已经入戏了。

白敬亭笑了。

 

导演和编剧终于达成了一致，他们的注意力又再次回到剧本上。

 

是这样的，面前这个男孩儿，甚至还比自己小一些，却能如此熟练地、不给对方负担的打开话匣子了。

白敬亭在再次全身心投入到剧本之前，在心里问自己：

你什么时候也能像人家一样，自然地开启一段对话甚至一段关系呢？

什么时候也能不把主动地示好当成一种负担呢？

 

 

他没来得及回复刘昊然的微信。

 

等晚上回到房间再回信息的时候，距离发信人发消息的时间已经过去快八个小时了。

 

白敬亭实在有些懊恼，不过倒是挺坦然。

他相信对方十分能理解。

 

——不好意思，今天一直在开会。

我进组了，最近不在北京。

 

发完他又觉得语气未免太过生硬，于是跟了个“难过”的表情。

 

对面没让他等太久。

 

——已经？进组了？

——嗯，昨天刚过来。

——我还以为我回北京还能见一面呢。

 

他们是已经可以随时见面的朋友了吗？

白敬亭觉得，有点奇妙。

 

——那算了，我寄给你吧。

昊然发了个软趴趴的没精打采的表情。

 

——谢谢昊然老师！

白敬亭没多矫情，把酒店地址发过去了。

 

——礼物是什么啊？

——你家没有代收快递的吗？这东西寄酒店去你还得背回来啊。

——？

——……咖啡套装，主要摩卡壶占地方，不好拿。

——我得两三个月回不去，代收点怕丢。

 

白敬亭觉得自己实在是事儿精的紧，赶紧找补。

 

——要么先放你那儿，等我回北京直接找你拿。

 

刘昊然回了个“郁闷”的表情，紧跟着说了句，“行吧”。

 

——我还带了巧克力，那给你留两块儿。

 

白敬亭回了个鞠躬到五体投地的“谢谢”。

 

——不用谢！

——收昊然老师这么多东西，我得回报您点什么？

 

刘昊然没有延续秒回的节奏。

不过他也没耽搁多久，发了一张图片过来。

 

——白白老师给我解释一下，我这剧是不是辣眼睛，为什么您总是只看第一集就不往下看了？

 

图片是他爱奇艺会员的播放记录。

《最好的我们》，看到“第一集”，进度25%。

 

白敬亭心跳倏地漏了一拍。

请老天爷不要总是考验他现场编瞎话的能力好吗！

 

然而对面并没打算给他喘息的机会，再次发起了“委屈表情包”轰炸。

 

——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

白敬亭的手指充分泄露了主人的慌乱。

——我最近想看来着，老是刚打开就被叫走。

 

这一周之内他已经三次还是四次打开这个视频了。

但是没有一次撑过一半儿的。

 

——这么忙啊？导演很凶？

——还好。

这不刚来么。

——我最近没工作，还想说你要不忙我去探你班呢。

 

白敬亭内心三个巨大的问号。

他们已经是可以互相探班的关系了吗？

 

——那你赶紧休息？我去倒时差了。

 

白敬亭笑了出来。

 

——我还没洗澡，先去洗澡了。

 

对话告一段落。

 

热水并没有能够很好地让他放松下来。

 

老实说，他总觉得哪里有点别扭。

听到刘昊然说他看过乔燃的时候有，看到很多人把他们两个放在一起谈论的时候有，如今被当事人抓包自己偷偷看他的剧的时候也有。

白敬亭其实很清醒，这种别扭从何而来。

 

“人气”这个东西很虚。

他被捧到天上过，也被骂到不得不卸载微博。

进入娱乐圈的第一个三年过去，他才终于，慢慢地，学会淡然一些。

可是越是对这些东西看淡，越明白要想做一个好演员，他必须得有作品。

得有让多数人无法质疑的作品。

 

“相提并论”这种说法，大部分时候都是一厢情愿。

白敬亭是个很知道好与次的人。

 

所以他别扭。

所以他看《最好的我们》的时候，总是觉得哪儿不对劲。

 

或者，或许，换一个人来主演，他也就没什么心理障碍地看下去了。

偏偏这个主演还是刘昊然。

 

此时此刻他得承认自己是有点在意这个小朋友。

从来没有哪位同行使他有过如此强烈想要与之相交的愿望。

 

不知道哪儿来的直觉，一遍一遍地在给他洗脑——

他们是同类人。

他们没有理由不做好朋友。

刘昊然应该很懂他。

 

他也能感受到刘昊然的示好。

不是不欣喜的。

 

然而这份示好究竟是个什么等级的，对方跟他是同一个想法吗？

 

白敬亭烦躁地把打了洗发水的头发揉成一团鸡窝。

 

刘昊然。

 

他要不是刘昊然就没那么难办。

你看魏大勋就很好办。

 

心不在焉地擦干身体，白敬亭下意识抄起手机。

 

屏幕还停在他和刘昊然的的聊天界面上。

 

最下方多了一张照片。

 

小桌子上放着一只咖啡壶，一个红色的咖啡杯，和两袋咖啡粉。

刘昊然趴在桌子的后面，和它们一起拍了照合影。

 

——等你回北京！

 

白敬亭感觉到一股从胃里泛出的暖意，逐渐地包裹住他的全身。

这让他想立马跳上床使劲儿蹦两下，却只能盯着屏幕完全动弹不得。

 

——嗯。


	2. Chapter 2

“我其实也没有很喜欢白……”

 

刘昊然看见对面张若昀的筷子停在了半空中。

 

“好吧，”泄了气的柴犬瘫向了桌子，面前热气腾腾的火锅甚至都不能使他振奋起来，“白白还是很好的，我还是很想和他玩耍的。”

“哼，”张若昀冷笑了两声，“你以为谁都不嫌弃你傻呢？”

“谁嫌弃我了？谁嫌弃我了？”刘昊然不干了，“你瞅瞅！你瞅瞅！大过年的我消失了一整天，就白白关心我了！”

 

刘昊然看见对面张若昀的筷子再次停在了半空中。

 

“好吧，你和嫂子也关心我了……”刘昊然再次瘫向桌子，“这也不是重点啊，今天叫你来是商量正事儿的！”

张若昀捞起锅里最后一片羊肉，

“你能有什么正事儿。”

 

 

见面之前刘昊然一直觉得白敬亭是个很酷的人。

不是那种抽烟喝酒烫头的酷，比那高级很多。

是那种高智商高情商冷静自持的酷。

 

当然也不是说他不犯傻，二十郎当岁的大好青年，正是犯着可爱的傻气的最好的时候。

但是，但是，刘昊然总觉得白敬亭与这个世界相交的方式，是他十分羡慕的那种。

白敬亭身上的幽默是生他养他的这片土地给的，可是这不构成他本性中最核心的一环，他大部分时间疏离而冷漠，但是他有礼貌，有头脑，而且长得好。

所以世界融入他。

 

这在二十岁刚出头的刘昊然眼里，是一种强大。

 

我就不行，我太傻孢子了。

我怎么无论如何都给人感觉像个傻孢子。

 

刘昊然曾经如此真实地与青梅竹马抱怨过这件事情。

漂亮小姐姐笑的几乎厥过去。

“接受现实吧刘源，傻孢子也有人爱的。”

 

当然了，小姐姐因为跟他太熟，也因为其他一些原因，有些话没有说出口。

“你那不是傻，是可爱。当然‘可爱’这个词现在已经被用烂了，但是如此纯粹的可爱，不管在什么时候的什么世界里，都依然是珍稀品种。”

 

而刘源本人可能并没有全然地意识到这个问题。

 

 

关于大过年的消失了一整天这件事情，其实是个意外。

 

大侦探摄制组定在大年初三团拜，当天导演往他们的大群里发了几张聚会的照片。

艺人朋友们基本都冒泡说了句新年快乐，平时相当能跳弹的刘昊然，却从中午到晚上一句话都没说。

 

他也不是故意的。

他上武当山了，然后大雪封山了，然后他是靠两条腿爬上去的。

山上有一阵没一阵的没信号，刚开始刘昊然劲头还挺大的，觉得风雪之中踽踽独行，自己真是好帅一男的，可惜不能实况在朋友圈直播一发。

可是到后来别说手机有没有信号，他连自己的包都顾不得了，还是带路的老乡给他背上去的。

简直是男子汉之耻。

 

到了山上的酒店里，刘昊然被冻的双眼和双腿都不会打弯了，几乎是一碰到床就睡着了。

 

等再醒来已经是第二天的下午。

睁眼后他下意识想抬起胳膊揉揉眼睛，被那一下肌肉的酸痛感牵扯到直接喊了出来。

 

再然后他发现自己起不来了。

就连够到床头柜的手机，都花了他五分钟的时间在床上蠕动。

 

微信里挤满了未读消息。

 

刘昊然一整天不回消息的情况挺少见的，放假期间一直不在群里出现的情况也几乎没有。

 

好在助理已经帮他给家人报过平安，剩下的就都是朋友们“你死哪去了？”的问候了。

刘昊然侧躺着，堪堪用还能使劲儿的手腕撑住手机，觉得心里还有点暖。

 

他少年团的各位兄弟甚至已经在帮自己拟热搜了。

“刘昊然过年期间失踪，疑上山后剃度出家，告别红尘”。

一群损友。

 

他跳进去发了个表情，证明自己还活着，然后接着往下翻了翻。

 

白敬亭的对话框，左上角有个红色小点。

“6”。

 

——？

群里何老师艾特你。

这么晚还有工作？

你不是过年期间放假么？

刘源？

看到消息回话。

 

 

每条消息之间都起码间隔一个小时。

最后一条是夜里两点多发的。

 

刘昊然简单粗暴地拒绝了董子健的视频请求。

 

——白白！

我没事儿。

 

他的解释还没打完，对面就已经回复了。

 

——我听说了，大雪封山？

 

刘昊然只得把自己对话框里的字又一个一个删掉。

 

——嗯。

——没碰上危险吧？

——没有，就是爬上来的。

 

刘昊然这么说完，又觉得不对。

 

——但是后来听说山路还是有危险的，不过当时也没别的办法了。

——太冒险了。

人没事儿就好，你去群里跟他们说一下吧。

——嗯。

 

虽然答应了一句“嗯”，但是刘昊然还磨蹭在这个对话窗口，不想退出去。

 

——白白，我现在巨疼。

——？？？

不是没碰上危险么？

——腿疼，胳膊疼，背疼。

起不来床。

——……

 

白敬亭回了他一个“妈的智障”的表情，又接了一句，

——过年在家躺着太舒服了，得去找点儿不舒服刺激一下。

 

刘昊然捧着手机“嘿嘿嘿”地笑了起来，一时忘形想翻个身，牵动到全身肌肉，疼的龇牙咧嘴。

 

——你听谁说的啊？

你是不是还在剧组？

——嗯。

现在人人都知道刘昊然装逼失败了。

 

刘昊然撇撇嘴。

——那我也没想到啊！

——导演喊我。

——快去吧。

 

对面没再回复，刘昊然翻来覆去地看了会儿他们的聊天记录。

其实已经在保持三两天一联系的频率了。

他不确定这算不算是成为好朋友了，不过白敬亭话匣子打开又贫又贱，经常怼的刘昊然一句反驳也想不出来。

起码是熟识了吧。

男孩子的话题嘛，篮球、游戏、喜欢听的歌，他们之间还偶尔聊两句戏，虽然调侃居多。

这一两个月的聊天记录，刘昊然翻过不止三次五次。

最后确定白敬亭不会回他了，才退出去。

 

放下手机后他觉得还是很累，可以再睡一觉，不过肚子又饿。

他试着起身，结果不是很理想。

 

挣扎了十多分钟，房间门开了。

老乡拎着两个饭盒进来，后面跟着他一瘸一拐的助理。

 

“我还没洗脸刷牙。”

“你先趁热吃吧，这上面热饭也不方便，”助理一屁股坐在他床上，“老乡家里自己做的，这大过年的，宾馆厨子都歇了。”

刘昊然抬了抬胳膊，跟个智障似的半天没有掌握筷子的正确使用方式。

 

俩人面对面吃饭，都时不时地发出像被踩了尾巴的惨叫。

 

老实说实在是挺好笑的。

但是也不能笑，一笑腹肌疼。

 

吃的可谓是十分艰辛。

 

等收拾碗筷的时候，助理拎着仿佛千余斤的空塑料袋说，

“昨天白敬亭他经纪人半夜给我打电话，吓我一跳。”

刘昊然猛地停下移向卫生间的脚步，目光灼灼地盯着助理，

“合作吗？”

助理仿佛看二傻子一样看着他老板，

“问你活着没。”

 

刘昊然感觉到胸腔里一阵乱跳的心陡然归位。

 

“就这事儿？”

“啊，电话是白敬亭打的，用的他经纪人的号。”

刘昊然神色复杂，想了半天，决定挑一个相对重点的问题问，

“什么时候？”

“就昨天夜里你刚躺下。”

 

刘昊然内心顿时出现了一个暴走自己的小人。

 

后面助理交代了什么他也没注意听，在厕所边放水边无限懊悔。

白白给我打电话了……

昨天夜里我刚躺下……

半夜三点钟，白敬亭给我打电话了。

 

刘昊然的CPU暂时出现过载情况，完全不能对实际情况进行分析理解，只能不停地对自己重复一个既定事实。

洗漱完艰难地移回床上后，他第一件事情就是给白敬亭发了个“一只柴犬向你奔来”的表情。

 

他也不知道想表达什么，但是此时又要做点什么来抒发一下身体里乱撞的情绪。

 

他握着手机等了半个小时，不知不觉又昏睡过去。

等再醒来的时候，窗外傍晚的阳光照在白雪上。

世界是金色的。

 

刘昊然眯着眼睛按亮手机。

 

白敬亭差不多二十分钟前给他回了个“？”，又配了一张剧组的盒饭。

 

刘昊然挪动到窗边，然后给白敬亭发了个视频请求。

被对方秒拒了。

 

刘昊然一腔热血柔情被兜头掐断，脸上都不知道该摆什么表情了。

好在对方很快回了个“==”过来。

 

三分钟以后，白敬亭给他发了视频。

 

刘昊然对着叮咚作响的手机，感觉到自己心脏很使劲儿的扑通了两下。

 

白敬亭那里天几乎已经黑了，他站在路灯不远处，举着手机。

“怎么了？我刚跟剧组的人在一块儿呢。”

那里有风，是温热粘腻的那种，白敬亭的额发被微微吹动，刘昊然跟他使劲儿摆了摆手。

“没，给你看。”

 

他把摄像头转过去。

 

“白白，给你看看我这儿的雪。”

 

刘昊然在白敬亭的表情里捕捉到了刹那的惊讶，可是很快那惊讶平复下去，白敬亭笑了，眼里盛着路灯的光。

 

“您跋涉那么远，就去看这个了啊？”

刘昊然不知道自己什么时候起已经习惯了白敬亭这样的语气，他还在为面前金色的雪激动，浑不在意对方的揶揄，

“好美啊，白白，这儿都没人，特别安静，你看。”

他把手机伸出窗户，风声穿过他手心里的话筒传向千里之外仍在夏天的城市。

“你冷不冷啊，”白敬亭走到一盏街灯旁边靠着，笑着看了一会儿屏幕里面的雪，“别再冻感冒了。”

“啊，我穿个衣服，带你出去看吧！你有夜场吗？”

“有，不过还有一会儿才有我事儿。”

“那我们出去看，我去拿……”

镜头突然一阵翻滚，然后黑了屏，伴随着一句响亮的“卧槽”。

“咋了？”白敬亭十分茫然，“昊然？咋了？摔了吗？？”

“没……事儿……”刘昊然用一听起来就不像没事儿的声音答道，“操，真的好疼。”

 

镜头被捡起来，刘昊然的苦瓜脸充满了整个屏幕。

“咋了你？”白敬亭有点好笑。

“我……”

 

他歪斜着身子去够外套，没想到左腿如今并不能支撑住他全身的重量，于是跌倒在床上，胳膊没小心碰到床架子，疼得他没握住手机。

有点糗。

 

不想说实话，那咋办，卖萌吧。

 

“我疼，”刘昊然摆出一副委屈样，“走路疼抬腿疼抬胳膊疼，哪儿都疼。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”然而白敬亭明显并没有什么同情心，“疼成这样？”

“我今天，就吃了一顿饭，还是在床上吃的。”

“就差让人喂你了？”

“那倒没有，我还是坚强的。”

“拉倒吧你，”白敬亭鄙视他，“坚强到给手机充个电看个消息的力气都没有了，可能耐了你，军营一枝花。”

这话刘昊然都不知道怎么接。

“我手机冲上电一时半会儿也开不了机啊，”只能弱弱地解释一下，“iphone就这毛病，给冻死了。”

“嗯，”白敬亭重重点了两下头，“嗯。”

 

刘昊然拉伸了一下上半身，还试图爬起来去完成他带白白去看雪的美好愿景。

“您快趴着别动了，”结果被对方毫不留情地拒绝了，“摔床上还行，出去摔地里了我可背不起这锅。”

刘昊然觉得自己还可以抢救一下。

“特美，白白，这儿拍不到外面，唉，真的……”

 

旷阔，静谧，在黑暗即将到来之前的一片生机勃勃。

这让他想到白敬亭。

 

“嗯好，美，我知道了，”白敬亭叹口气，“我自己上谷歌地图找找3D全景看，您歇着吧，真的。”

 

刘昊然透过屏幕和他大眼瞪小眼，最终发现此刻的自己真的很难克服地心引力。

 

“哎——呀，”他举着手机在床上拿自己的头使劲儿拱被子，自暴自弃，“本来上来还有安排呢，这会儿动都动不了了。”

白敬亭又开始笑了。

“你一点儿同情心都没有！”刘昊然控诉。

“要啥自行车啊你，”白敬亭也把镜头转过去，远处是熟悉的剧组配置，“再怎么说你也能去度两天假，我还搬砖呢。”

刘昊然吃吃地笑了两声。

“累不累？你啥时候回北京？”

“那没准儿，”白敬亭耸了耸肩，“你看这大夜的架势，最近赶着呢。”

 

镜头对面有个男生冲着白敬亭跑过来。

“小白！”

 

下一秒，白敬亭的镜头转了回来。

“来叫我了。”

刘昊然闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

“那你歇着。”

“嗯，你去吧。”

 

白敬亭没多话，在视频结束的最后一秒，刘昊然听到那个跑过来的男生的声音，熟络又热切地又叫道，小白。

 

刘昊然觉得自己认得那个男生。

那是白敬亭新戏的搭档。

 

他郁闷地把手机和自己一起裹进被子。

 

人家还在交新朋友啊。

 

而这才是他们第一次视频通话，距离好朋友还远着呢。

 

 

所以说，刚回北京刘昊然就和张若昀约饭了。

这个事儿难道不大么。

白敬亭马上要有营业CP了。

 

张若昀一脸无语问苍天的表情。

大过年的，我为什么不在家和老婆亲亲蜜蜜嘲笑单身狗，反而要跑来听小年轻这有的没的的内心戏？

 

“也没人来让我俩组CP，哎我俩不是一起上明侦来着么，怎么回事儿。”

 

张若昀真的不能理解。

抱歉他一句话都接不上，因为他实在不能理解。

他不知道刘昊然在说什么。

 

“哎你别光吃啊你说说啊。”刘昊然还不乐意。

“我说什么？”张若昀夹着一片土豆，脸上有着不亚于刘昊然的困惑，“你在说谁啊？你刚刚说了半天是在说白敬亭吗？”

“是啊！”

“嗯，你想和他组CP，那我回去找人联系一下营销号，推一下。”

“不是这事儿！”刘昊然不高兴了，他觉得他哈士奇哥哥不太重视他。

都是同类！帮帮手怎么了！

“你俩不是关系挺好的么，是吵架了还是怎么的？”

“哪里关系好了，”刘昊然咬着筷子，“还没跟你好。”

“你不是之前还上他家玩去了么？”张若昀有点震惊，他好像觉得哪里不对劲，但是又说不上来。

“哦，那倒是来着……”

 

 

刘昊然去白敬亭家的时候，拎上了那一大袋子从意大利带回来的礼物，还有一箱泡面。

来开门的白敬亭被震惊到石化了三秒。

甚至忘了让扛着泡面的刘昊然先进去，

 

“你这是……带的晚饭么？”

 

刘昊然把泡面卸给他，

“没有，我代言，厂商送的，给你拿一箱。”

 

他俩是相约白敬亭家打游戏看球赛吃外卖的。

 

约的那一顿饭因为种种原因迟迟无法兑现，聊得多了又总有新约定。

好容易两人腾出了一个下午加一个晚上，怎么想怎么觉得还是直接去家里会和最方便。

 

白敬亭的家里倒是没有传说中那么……

客厅的鞋盒是挺壮观，占了整整一面空墙，但是也都是码的整整齐齐的，白敬亭也并没有要搂着鞋睡觉，卧室还挺干净整洁。

 

刘昊然把带来的咖啡壶洗了，泡了两杯咖啡。

白敬亭在卧室捣鼓网络。

 

甫一见面，两人多多少少有点别扭。

相比于朋友会面，更有种网友面基的意味。

 

别说白敬亭了，刘昊然一时间都有些局促。

不过他都把这些归结于不在自己主场的原因。

 

好在一打开游戏，就没空管那些了。

 

白敬亭疯起来也挺疯的。

乱吼乱叫啦，激动爆粗啦，刘昊然在局间隙倒在床上从背后打量白敬亭，发现这位哥不知道什么时候练了一身相当可观的肌肉。

难怪刚才推自己那一下怪疼的。

 

最后战绩就不说了，过程比较重要。从大中午酣战到天彻底黑透，俩人并排倒在床上看外卖。

这种当代都市男青年的周末生活，真是爽啊。

 

“哎这家意大利披萨，”刘昊然点开一家店，“我上次去意大利的时候，听人说这家店，意大利人来北京也爱吃。”

“那就它了。”

“你想吃这个么？”

“饿死了，”白敬亭打了个哈欠，“给啥吃啥。”

 

“去客厅吃吧？”刘昊然好歹还记得自己是客人。

“嗯……”白敬亭的头发彻底在床上蹭乱了，声音像是下一秒就要睡着的小猫。

刘昊然没忍住笑了。

白敬亭也跟着笑。

“面对面开黑，上一次好像已经是上辈子的事儿了。”

白敬亭是真的累，头也晕乎乎的。

 

刘昊然挣扎着爬起来开了个窗户，冷风灌进来，逼着人清醒。

“吃完还战么？”

“不战了，”白敬亭怪声怪调，“战不动了啊后生仔。”

“起来，”刘昊然去拉他，“去客厅。”

 

披萨到之前俩人好说歹说移步到了沙发，接下来打算就着披萨看部电影。

 

“我点了橙汁儿。”

“家里有啤酒，”白敬亭指指冰箱，“要不要？”

刘昊然微妙地感受到这个时候好像不能说不要。

于是他点了点头。

 

“看个啥啊？”

“随便。”

 

 

最后他们选了一部视频网站刚上架的高口碑悬疑电影。客厅的灯被调到了最暗。

白敬亭把一打啤酒摆在桌上，在广电龙出现的时候说了一句，

“今天忒放纵了。”

刘昊然咯咯咯地笑，捏了捏白敬亭胳膊上硬实的肌肉。

“辛苦了，今天放假。”

 

白敬亭夸张地摆了个肌肉男标准的油腻姿势，说不清是调戏还是挑衅地冲他挑挑下巴，

“弟弟，以后哥哥罩你。”

 

哥哥在电影还没十分钟的时候就开了第二罐啤酒，还贴心地给弟弟也开了一罐。

弟弟只能慌不迭地扯了一块儿披萨给哥哥递过去，让他慢点喝，多吃点。

 

刘昊然没了解过白敬亭的酒量。

但是他了解过自己的酒量。

 

这个事情就有点难办了。 

 

 

电影是部好电影，然而刘昊然在最后半个小时里瘫倒在沙发上，视线里只能看到一个逐渐热泪盈眶的白敬亭。

 

“哎这个……”白敬亭一转头，热切地想跟他讨论一下剧情。

刘昊然只能立刻把眼睛转过去，再笨拙地转回来。

“嗯？”

他听不出来自己的声音像极了小娃娃。

 

白敬亭刚才太专注与剧情了，有点没想到是这个情况。

 

“你……你喝了多少，啊？”

“嘿嘿，嘿，”客厅灯调亮，刘昊然双颊通红，面前摆着三个啤酒罐子，第三个里还有一半儿。

“喝的有点儿，急……”

嗯……两个多小时喝了两罐啤酒……

 

白敬亭也不好说什么。

 

他去厨房给刘昊然倒了杯热水。

“去睡会儿不？”

“不去！”刘昊然坐直身体，“等会儿还要看球赛。”

“你这还能行……”

“能！”刘昊然准确无误地把披萨盒子一把扣上，“咱把垃圾收了。”

 

白敬亭终于后知后觉有点做主人的自觉了。

“你歇会儿，我收。”

 

刘昊然维持着葛优瘫的姿势把电视调到CCTV5。

白敬亭很快回来，坐在他身边。

 

“你到底行不行啊？去睡吧？”

“嗯……行，”这回换刘昊然的声音跟个小猫似的，“晚上怎么睡啊？”

 

来之前是没有留宿的打算的。

但是现在好像也没别的办法了。

 

“我睡沙发，我明儿一早走了。”

“啊？”刘昊然迷迷糊糊地瞪大眼睛，“明儿一早？”

“嗯……你睡着吧，钥匙我放鞋柜上，你给我把门锁了。”

 

屏幕上队员开始入场，刘昊然却开始傻笑。

 

“傻源儿，”白敬亭受不了地给了他一垫子，“你不行就去睡吧。”

“你，”刘昊然打了个酒嗝儿，“把钥匙给我啊？”

“我家就鞋值钱。”白敬亭白了他一眼。

刘昊然又笑了一会儿，然后蹭进沙发深处，舒服地眯起眼睛。

 

 

“嗯？所以？”张若昀终于舍得从料碗里抬起头了，“小白家钥匙在你这儿？”

“啊，”刘昊然捞起桌子上的一串钥匙，举着其中一把冲他晃了晃，“我这两天光帮他取快递了。”

 

张若昀感到巨大的困惑云朵整个包裹住了他幼小的身体。

 

“你今天叫我来，”他关掉火锅，“到底是说什么？”

“说……白白要跟人搞营业CP……了？”

“这个事儿，跟你是什么关系来着？”

“就……”刘昊然语结，“那我……那他就没空陪我玩了啊！”

“他之前天天有空跟你玩？”张若昀感觉自己，好像正在往一个了不起的事实面前靠近。

“那倒没有……”

“你俩现在关系挺好哈。”

“也没……多好啊！”

“……”张若昀端起水喝了一口，让自己冷静一下，

“你住过我家么？”

“没，干嘛？”

“你有我家钥匙么？”

“……没。”

“我俩……”

“好哥们儿！”

“那你，”张若昀指指桌上的钥匙，“还想怎么的？”

 

刘昊然沉默了。

 

三十秒内，张若昀仿佛看到刘昊然的耳朵、脸颊、甚至脖子，都开始泛红。

 

张若昀艰难地咽了口唾沫。

“你……昊然啊……”

“我没有！”

 

这就很了然了。

行吧。

 

张若昀优雅地擦了擦嘴，拿起手机钥匙起身，把包厢留给了明显陷入错乱的刘昊然。

 

“哎、哎若昀！”

“嗯？”张若昀正在开门的手停下来了。

“那你……”刘昊然眼睛乱瞟，声音十分没底气，“我，有指望么？”

 

张若昀顿了一下，随即安抚地笑了笑，

“你先冷静一下。”


	3. Chapter 3

东京是个什么样的地方？

 

永远拥挤的街道，永远匆忙的人群，永远通明的街灯。

追番少年的圣地，青春少女的梦境，不识情爱的毛头小子的性 启蒙开端。

 

刘昊然在这片土地夜晚另有韵味的迷眩布景中，拎起自己脖子上泛着金属光泽的项链。

灯光让他失神一秒。

 

“累了？”

“还好，”他笑起来滴水不漏，“结束了是没安排了对吧？”

“嗯，明天下午回去。”

 

 

他在深夜逃离了熟悉的一切。

 

从酒店就这么贸贸然一个人出走一定不是个太正确的选择。

但是他现在顾不得那么多了。

 

在刘昊然还是刘源的时候，宿舍里流传着村上春树最大众化的一本书，《挪威的森林》。

他在里面读到过一个可以充满酒气的阳台，和一个所有人都不清醒的午夜电影院。

东京的夜是这样的，要么灯红酒绿，醉生梦死，要么全无声响，无人问津。

 

他漫无目的地走出酒店周边的闹市区，往僻静的小道里去。

 

——[图片] [图片]

黑的白的？

 

球鞋发烧友又要买鞋了。

 

刘昊然在一条鲜有人经过的街道的路边蹲下。

 

他今天没喝酒，可是他很累，刚被探照大灯照了好几个小时，也很热。

这种轻微的眩晕感，让他好像已经醉了，又更想念那晚味道清淡的啤酒。

 

——不在北京。

不能帮你取快递。

 

这个回应，满满的对话终结者的气场。

 

没错，刘昊然这一刻就是一点儿都不想对着屏幕那端的人热情。

他在这里愁肠百结千头万绪，那人凭什么什么都不知道。

 

可是对面却一点没感觉到似的。

——？

没让你帮我取啊。

放代收就行。

 

刘昊然盯着屏幕看。

这个时间，东京的街头一点儿都不暖和。

他穿着羽绒服，瞥见自己的呼吸在暗黄色灯光下蕴出一团白雾。

 

——不怕丢？

——快！先说白的黑的，还两个小时开抢了！

 

关我屁事。

你有时间关心鞋，你有时间关心一下我啊！

你连我在哪儿都不问一下。

 

——随便。

 

刘昊然愤愤地关掉了对话框。

 

对面总算是察觉到了点儿什么。

 

——忙呢？

——没。

都行。

 

 

刘昊然站起来活动了两下腿，又举起手机，决定没事儿找点儿事儿。

——你喜欢哪位老师？

——？

 

刘昊然不知道自己心里这股气是哪来的，可是天气愈冷，心火就烧的愈旺。

他完全感受不到冷。

年后工作接踵而至，漫说见面，两人聊天的机会都少了很多。

他满腔的少年烦恼不光根本没有机会解决，甚至连个出口都没有。

 

他发了个定位过去。

 

——已经在日本了？

——喜欢哪位老师？苍老师？

——这位同学，你冷静一下。

 

白敬亭以为的很正常的一句回复，让刘昊然登时更愤怒了。

又是这句！

张若昀那天那句冷静一下都快变成他的噩梦了。

他到底需要冷静什么？

又不是要立马发微博官宣了，他还卑微地连个官方CP都没凑上过！

他们不放心自己什么？

 

 

——你怕什么？

——？？

 

白敬亭又没跟上刘昊然的思路。

但是他终于后知后觉地感觉到，这小孩儿今天不太对劲。

他从床上坐起来，干脆拨了个视频电话过去。

 

接起来的倒是快。

 

然而背景吓了白敬亭一跳。

 

“你哪儿呢？”

刘昊然环顾了一圈，倒是看到头顶有个路牌了，不过也不认识，

“不知道。”

“一个人啊？”

“嗯。”

 

刘昊然在看见白敬亭的脸出现在屏幕里的那个瞬间深呼吸了一下。

然后就忘了刚才自己怎么了。

 

“你这大半夜的一个人在街上干什么呢？”

“转转，”他回答地言简意赅，“你干什么呢？”

“我在屋啊，”白敬亭晃了晃手机让他看自己酒店房间，“别瞎转迷路了，这么晚了还不回？”

“就回，”刘昊然躲在围巾后面，稍稍有点不好意思。

短暂地冷场了几秒。

“你怎么地，你要骑着你的龙去找苍老师啊？”

白敬亭又躺了回去。

 

“嘿嘿嘿，”刘昊然挤眉弄眼，“这儿有个十八禁电影院。”

“……”白敬亭有点无语，“年轻人……”

刘昊然开始狂笑。

 

“我这不是想着给你带礼物，”他开始瞎胡扯，“万一你钟爱苍老师……”

“不用不用，不爱不爱，你自己想买别扯上我。”

 

刘昊然觉得这一笑，冷冽的空气从嗓子眼灌进身体，那股火退下去了些，四肢百骸都舒畅了不少。

 

“那你想要啥？”

“没啥，”白敬亭翻了个身，“小孩儿，省点钱吧。”

“省也买不起三环内的大房子。”

“人要有梦想！”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿。”

“干嘛。”

“我给你北京那房，收拾了一下。”

“啊？”白敬亭瞪大眼睛，“你干什么了？”

“等你自己回来看。”

“你别给我拆家，房东要违约金我赔不起。”

“啧啧，”刘昊然开始顺着来时路往回走，“人与人之间基本的信任呢。”

白敬亭仰躺着笑，一个没注意被自己口水呛着了，只能撑着坐起来。

“反正等你回来自己看。”

“回不去……”白敬亭无奈，刘昊然这个小孩儿口中的北京仿佛一座只有他一个人的孤城，他不回去小孩儿就要一个人因为无聊而郁闷致死，

“你这不是也不在北京么。”

“我明天就回去了。”

“那刚好……”

 

“帮我取个快递。”

“帮你拿快递。”

俩人异口同声。

 

“我要收钱的。”

“收，要多少啊？”

刘昊然笑，“我再想想。这次又是啥？”

“小井回东北给寄了一箱山核桃……”

“谁？”刘昊然没听清。

“井柏然啊。”

“……”

“那玩意儿放代收点别全给挤碎了，你开了拿点儿回去吃。”

“那我不要，”刘昊然拒绝地倒是很干脆，“人家给你寄的。”

“分你一点儿，”白敬亭不知道刘昊然突如其来的别扭是怎么回事儿，“当辛苦费了。”

“呵，拿别人给你的东西来做顺水人情。”

 

傻子也听出来这不对劲儿了。

白敬亭没吭声。

 

刘昊然话一出口就知道不合适，口气太生硬。

身体里那股刚刚消失的烦躁又出现了。

这他妈什么事儿。

 

“你、你起码也自己给我寄点儿啥。”只能赶紧找补。

白敬亭皮笑肉不笑的动动嘴角，“我这儿有什么你能瞧得上的。”

“你把你自己寄回来吧！”刘昊然彻底自暴自弃，在午夜东京街头大声叫嚣。

 

白敬亭停了一会儿。

 

“我从月初到月底，一天假都没有。”

 

他说这话的时候没什么表情，也不像是在抱怨自己累，也不是哄小孩儿。

他就是这样陈述一个事实。

 

刘昊然心里顿时塌方塌的一塌糊涂。

“那、那我去探班行不行？”

他软下声音，用一种像是央求的语气。

 

“哪儿有时间……”

白敬亭也软下来。

“我有我有，”刘昊然认真地说，“你快看看通告表，找一个前一晚没夜戏第二天早上没早场的。”

“你来干什么啊，”白敬亭无力地推阻，“我这儿啥也没有。”

“找你开黑！”

这个理由找的也真是太顺溜。

白敬亭慢慢地笑出满脸褶子。

“我看看吧。”

 

 

挂了视频后刘昊然想了想，还是没忍住，给白敬亭发了一下他屋子里全新的、占据了一整面墙的亚克力玻璃鞋柜，的照片。

 

——不用谢。

 

可惜刘昊然小小的得意洋洋并没有收到即时的回复。

 

 

白敬亭正在被这张图片的巨大的冲击力震到大脑一片空白。

 

他太少请人进到自己的私人领域了。

北京市里的这一套租屋是为了工作方便租的，家里人几乎没怎么过来过，连经纪人和助理都很少被邀请进屋，大部分时间白敬亭更愿意自己下楼。

 

可是那天刘昊然说“要么我直接上你家去”的时候，他也没想到更好的理由拒绝。

刘昊然醉倒在自己家沙发上的时候，他甚至错觉这是家养的柴犬，翻肚皮求抚摸呢。

给钥匙的时候也没多想，仿佛顺理成章。

请他拿快递的时候也并不觉得他在主人不在的时候踏进屋子有什么不妥。

 

一切都恰到好处。

 

直到他看到这张图。

 

白敬亭终于意识到，这只狗崽子不只踏进来了，他还仿佛自己是这个空间的另一个主人，开始改造重置了。

 

甚至都没问过自己？

 

虽然不得不承认，他的鞋子这样整齐漂亮地陈列在柜子里，简直太符合他的心意了。

可是突如其来的空间侵犯仍然让他的动物本能立时觉醒。

他感觉到危险。

并且敏锐地感受到，自己放之任之的态度，好像是更危险的。

 

这怎么办？！

这道题白敬亭不会做！

 

然而对面小朋友还在不满意自己的回复慢了，在不停地发各种小可爱的表情包。

 

——这房租的。

白敬亭知道这个回答蠢到家了。

 

——可以拆的！你搬家了就拆走。

 

白敬亭很无语。

这一看就是定做的，到时候又上哪儿找一个如此刚好的屋子，能把这一大墙的小柜子嵌进去。

 

——谢谢。

他暂时没法做出更好的回应了。

 

 

去探班的事情就这样不明不白地算是敲定下来。

 

然而两人真的开始对日程表的时候，才发现现实是真的骨感。

 

凑来凑去半个月内都没有空，刘昊然每天只要一回到家闲下来，就感觉一股烦闷的洪荒之力开始在体内积蓄。

他快憋死了。

 

张若昀倒是表示过很多次问候，还旁敲侧击地问过刘昊然冷静地怎么样了。

 

——“冷静地”怎么样了。

 

他知道，张若昀这种成熟人赢，肯定当自己小孩儿，闹着玩呢。

这种事情，根本不可能按照自己的心意来。

 

他发疯，总不能要求世界跟他同步疯。

 

他没法向关心他的友人给出满意的答案。

只能打着马虎眼糊弄过去。

对方当然有感知，也就不再问。

 

 

他开始向别的朋友寻求帮助。

 

——？

——干嘛。

——问问你活着没。

 

但是他也不知道怎么把事情说明白。

 

——有屁快。

——这么不文明呢你这个人。

——到底有事儿没？

 

他发现原来自己其实根本一团乱麻，理不清楚。

 

——你看我谈个恋爱怎么样？

——你思春了！

——滚蛋。

——哎别别别，说说。

 

刘昊然的手指在键盘上停顿许久。

 

——没什么好说的。

——谁啊？

——……

 

这是决计不能透露的。

 

——我认识不？

——算吧。

——？圈里的！

——嗯。

 

下一秒董子健已经把聊天记录截图到群里了。

这下热闹了。

 

刘昊然气的给董子健发了个绝交的表情包，然后干脆把手机按了静音，换了个手机开始刷微博。

 

今晚小白说有事儿。

 

他那个戏拍的真够折磨人的。

肌肉不能耽误，饭不能好好吃，内心戏还特别煎熬。

逼着自己违背生理天性，太痛苦了。

 

白敬亭难得抱怨一次，有一次算一次，是真的累的狠了。

 

刘昊然就有点心疼他。

 

今晚上他……

等等。

 

刘昊然眯起眼睛盯着屏幕。

视频是个全损画质的远景，一个男孩儿在打篮球，另一个踩着平衡车在给打篮球那个录像。

 

这个绕着人三百六十度录像的，不是白敬亭么？

 

？

 

不是说今晚忙么？

合着跟人出去夜场篮球了？

还给人录像！还场外指导！

 

刘昊然一把抄起刚刚被静音的那只手机。

 

微信还在震个不停，损友们纷纷要求刘昊然跟他们来一场“哥们儿之间的掏心掏肺”，以给他们提供助攻的机会。

小刘看上的人，怎么会有拿不下的道理！

 

他顾不上理会。

 

——下戏没？

——下了。

 

这回复速度，一看就是正捧着手机呢。

 

——回酒店了？

——没，打球呢。

 

回复坦然地刘昊然都不知道该怎么继续了。

不过那边主动续上了话头。

——刚好，我今天还有个事儿要找你。

——怎么了？

 

白敬亭发了张裁剪过的聊天记录过来。

 

“——我怎么会知道！[崩溃]

——他单不单身你不知道？

——不知道！

——那你问问娜比没跟他在一起吧？”

 

一边头像是白敬亭的，另一边的刘昊然不认识。

 

刘昊然嘬了嘬腮帮子。

 

——我一铁磁！最近疯狂迷恋你家欧阳娜娜，都跟我这儿疯魔了。

——所以？

——所以我来帮他问问！看他有机会没有。

 

可刘昊然的重点在别处。

——你不知道我单不单身？

——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，单着呢？

 

刘昊然有的时候真的恨死了白敬亭这副贫样儿。

 

——我跟谁在一起了？

——孤独的小恐龙吧。

——那你就这么回他啊！

——成嘞。

 

刘昊然抓着手机，看着这紧赶着要结束的聊天内容，感觉自己的心正无限制地往下坠落。

 

手机又震了一下。

——你下周四有空么？我周五半天假。

 

啊哦。

突然触底反弹了。

 

刘昊然感到自己脸部肌肉绷不住地开始嘴角上提。

 

——我问问。

——嗯，有的话你就周四下午过来？

——好。

 

他瘫倒在床上把脸埋进枕头里。

他预感到，似乎从此以后自己的心情方向盘都交出去了。

这人要带着他公路旅行一马平川他就得走，这人要想送他坐过山车疯狂上下他也不得不从。

 

 

——都别废话了，去帮我转锦鲤去。

群里又是一阵起哄。

 

太多事情都还没想好。

他也没法把一切如破案一般分条缕析地考虑清楚。

 

先去见他。

 

 

老实说，话刚出口白敬亭就后悔了。

疯魔了真是。

让刘昊然打飞的千里迢迢过来，就为了俩人面对面开把黑？

还得瞒着几乎所有人。

 

——你裹严实点。

——嗯，房卡你给我放前台。

——行，你到了先睡会儿，我回去得晚了。

 

看看这个对话。

谁能想到这只是俩大小伙子为了打把游戏呢？

拼成这样？

 

白敬亭有心想多嘱咐两句刘昊然，千万别被剧组人看到。

但是实在找不到什么合适的措词让他们听起来不像是在干某种坏事儿，最后只能安慰自己，刘昊然这小孩儿有数呢，自己不用当妈。

 

刘昊然起飞之前给他发了条微信。

——五个小时之后你就见到我了！

 

他看着这条信息，感到心里一股暖流流遍全身。

 

 

白敬亭晚上七点才收工。

拒绝了同组同事的晚饭邀约，又忽悠过助理自己已经点了外卖回酒店了，白敬亭试图稳着脚步奔向房间。

 

屋里一股饭味儿。

套房外间的小卧室没人。

白敬亭轻手轻脚地推开卧室门，看到自己被子上方一个小小的黑色发旋儿。

 

睡还挺沉。

 

白敬亭从沙发上捞起一件儿刘昊然脱下来的毛衣冲他头上砸去。

 

“嗯？”床上的人迷迷糊糊一睁眼，“嗯？你回来啦！”

“跑这儿睡觉来了。”

“没有没有！”刘昊然三两下蹦出被窝，然后呆在床边站了三秒。

还不太清醒。

“吃饭？”

“吃，吃饭，热一下么？”刘昊然揉着眼睛往外走，“你说五点就能回的，都凉了。”

 

白敬亭站在后面看着刘昊然的背影。

 

他有点不知道是怎么回事儿了。

 

刘昊然开始解塑料袋，把盒饭往外拿。

白敬亭回过神儿，过去帮忙。

 

“你明天走啊？”

“嗯，”刘昊然转头冲他笑，“早上就得走。”

 

满打满算，这也才是他们见的第四面。

 

吃过饭俩人先后去洗澡，热气腾腾往床上一躺，却谁也没力气拿出手机开黑了。

 

吃饱了脑子就犯困，思维无法专注在一条路上，却很是能发散出去。

也不知道是谁开的头，他们计划外地聊了起来。

 

话题漫无目的，黑暗中的这片郊区，窗外几无灯光，屋里昏暗的黄色催着人昏昏欲睡。

可谁也没说想睡。

 

电子钟“咔”地跳到新的一天。

两个奇异的、混乱的、缤纷的、独立的星球，在虚无的宇宙中各自漂浮，偶一靠近，都感受到了大气表层的震颤。

 

“我也不是只看样子买鞋，这后面很多故事，很多精神，但是如果我每一次都讲出来，就会变成装逼犯了。”

“给他们看，事情是这样的，其实就可以了，绝大部分人不关心背后是什么。”

 

“很多事情我们心照不宣的，看一眼就知道是怎么操作的，但是他们不知道。”

“但是每个人都觉得自己对公众人物的一切享有知情权。”

 

“我挺认同‘花瓶无罪论’的，甚至当一个简单的花瓶比有所谓的艺术追求简单很多，尤其对于，我们来说。你知道吧，就我们这种……”

“知道，我们是即时消费品，就是当下看一眼就要有看一眼的愉悦，如果我们把自己弄得没那么光鲜亮丽了，观众需要多看很多眼才能获得这种享受，那很多人就觉得，算了。”

 

“我不喜欢‘普通人’和‘明星’这种分类，我们和普通人到底差在哪儿？我也买不起三环的房子。”

“我买得起六环的，还二十年贷款，你给我借点儿我就……”

“全款？”

“你肯借我那么多！”

“我去帮你抢，套上长筒袜，放心，没人认识我。”

 

“有很多人就是，‘认识’，但又不止是认识，其实相处过一段时间的，但是后来还是只能止于‘认识’。但是大家会默认你们相处过这样一段日子，如果竟然没有成为好朋友，那一定是有问题。”

“呵。”

白敬亭轻笑一声，他看到玻璃窗上两人叠起来的倒影，听到自己的声音因为长时间说话和熬夜而些微嘶哑，

“我有的时候不能理解这种事情，其实仅仅是‘认识’已经是一段很值得保护的关系了，能不去伤害这段关系就很难得了。但是永远有外人来，一有外力，仅有的那点儿连接都断了。”

 

刘昊然扭头去看他。

主动熬夜带来的头痛感近乎失重，刘昊然感觉到渴、累、焦躁。

可是心理上却完全是另外一种体验，甚至连停下喝水的那一会儿时间都不想浪费。

 

“不会断。”

“嗯？”

“我俩，”刘昊然拍拍白敬亭的腿，“不会吧？”

 

白敬亭的笑容放大了，

“之前没见过的时候……”

“b站天天见啊！” 

 

“啥？”白敬亭都破音了。

 

刘昊然却笑得更癫，还颇得意，

“你没看过？咱俩几生几世了，顾南衣和萧平旌，陆之昂和余淮，乔燃和秦风，也和余淮来着……”刘昊然掰着指头数，“萧平旌天天问顾南衣去不去赏月，乔燃天天在天上飞，陆之……”

“那是高翔。”白敬亭不知道自己在说啥。

“嗯？”

“……”白敬亭比划了两下，想不通自己为啥跟他在这儿纠结这个，但是看刘昊然一脸认真，还是说了下去，

“飞的那个，是高翔。”

“哈？”刘昊然瞪大眼睛，“我记错了？我上次就记错了？”

“嗯？”这又在说什么。

“上次！和撒老师吃饭！”

“啊……”

“那你怎么不提醒我！”

显得我很不了解你似的！还是在外人面前！

 

白敬亭又比划了两下，还是想不通刘昊然为啥跟他在这儿纠结这个。

“我也没，”他的笑容一定有演技无法掩饰的尴尬，“反应过来。”

“你应该提醒我的。”刘昊然一脸沮丧。

 

白敬亭咽了口不存在的唾沫。

 

“你……还看这些啊……”

“你没看过吗？”刘昊然又来劲了，“b站好多——”

直到他真正看清白敬亭的表情。

“——好多我的剪辑，和你，和董子健，和若昀，和……反正好多。”

“粉丝有才。”白敬亭对答如流。

“是，”刘昊然低下头，试图整理自己的表情，“我助理老给我看，剪得还挺好。”

 

白敬亭感觉舒了一口气。

同时还有点说不清道不明的失落。

 

他没去注意那一点情绪，已经快三点了，他忽然想起什么似的站了起来。

 

“对了，给你东西。”

“什么啊？”刘昊然努力打起精神。

 

白敬亭走到客厅，从衣柜里拿出两个盒子。

 

刘昊然在看清外包装的时候就已经笑了。

“鞋？”

“你挑一双，”白敬亭弯腰把两双鞋盒都打开，“问你喜欢哪个颜色你又不好好说。”

“那你都送啊。”刘昊然上次根本没好好看图片，也没想到是买给自己的。

白敬亭瞪了他两秒，然后轻易妥协，

“你要都喜欢就都给你。”

“不不不不不，”昊然忙摆手，“我挑一双。”

“没事儿，本来就是买给你的，”白敬亭直起身又从床头柜里拿了个小盒子，“还有这个。”

“还有？”

 

半夜三点，惊喜持续冲击心脏。

刘昊然感觉有点控制不住自己了。

 

“品牌方送的，我也用不了这么多耳机，你看你喜不喜欢。”

“喜欢喜欢喜欢！”刘昊然忙接过来搂怀里，“这么多啊……”

“不多，”白敬亭躺回去，“俩加起来体积都比不了你那一大箱子泡面。”

刘昊然噗嗤一声，随即笑的停不下来。

 

“这鞋是做旧的款式？”

他拎起来一双，左看右看。

“嗯。”

“这牌子，贵啊……”

白敬亭没理他，“决定没，到底要哪个？”

“你喜欢哪个？你挑一个，我拿另一双。”

“给你买的！”白敬亭无语，“那你两双都拿走。”

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，”刘昊然知道自己现在傻透了，“那，我要黑的。”

 

白的更衬白敬亭。

 

“行，那你收了吧。”

 

白敬亭觉得现在应该睡了，可是有点舍不得。

 

刘昊然把礼物拿去外屋，和他少得可怜的行李放在了一起。

白敬亭稍微闭了一下眼，就停了这一会儿没说话，困意顿时开闸泄洪，统治全身。

还特别渴。

 

刘昊然回到卧室，看见白敬亭正安稳地躺在自己的充电线上。

这哥呼吸平稳，仿佛已经一秒入睡。

 

刘昊然俯身去够充电线。

“哎，白白”，他还特地放轻声音，“我拿个……”

却没想到白敬亭突然僵尸回魂一样，闭着眼睛直挺挺往起坐。

 

俩人下巴结结实实嗑在了一起。

 

“嘶……”刘昊然被撞的一屁股坐在白敬亭腿上。

连环惨案。

 

“你干什么啊？”刘昊然揉着下巴语气里一派不可置信，“我以为你睡着了！”

白敬亭都不知道该捂下巴还是捂腿，自己也觉得好笑，边笑边疼的抽气，“我想喝水。”

他说着舔了舔干干的嘴唇。

 

刘昊然全身的注意力忽然全部被夺走了。

 

太近了。

 

他们这样面对面坐着，腿根靠在一起，刘昊然只要稍微一倾身……

 

“渴了？”他的声音嘶哑的不像自己的。

 

白敬亭好像回答了。

好像只是点头了。

 

刘昊然记不清了。

 

他只知道自己着了魔似的，终于如自己心愿所驱使，倾身，拿自己的嘴唇去碰了碰白敬亭的。

 

大概只有两秒。

 

可是在那一刹那，他似乎听见自出生以来听过的所有风声，空气流动中裹挟着生的鲜活。

他积攒了那么多的感情，自他耳边呼啸而过。

 

时间静止了。

 

 

刘昊然退了回去。

 

白敬亭还保持着同一个姿势，一下都没动。

 

两人大概同时沉默了半分钟。

或许更久。

 

直到刘昊然实在无法忍受这样突然而怪异的一片安静。

 

“白……”

“我、我去，”白敬亭高声打断他，声音都抖，然后僵硬地爬下床，“喝水。”

他在客厅拧开一瓶水，手还算平稳地灌下大半。

 

刘昊然坐在床上，甚至还不敢有任何心情。

 

“白……”

“睡吗？先睡吧，”白敬亭不看他，也不听他，自顾自地蹭到床的一边挨着床沿儿躺下，“明天你不是……”

 

“嗯，”刘昊然看不得白敬亭在他面前这样，只能顺从地接话，可是却低下了头，“我一早就走。”

 

白敬亭听到了刘昊然陡然低沉下去的声音。

他自我催眠般使劲儿闭上眼睛。

 

 

刘昊然睡了不到三个小时。

 

也不是，拉倒吧，他根本没睡。

 

白敬亭忽轻忽重的呼吸声像是对他的惩罚，他记不得自己多少次翻过身，有过多少次冲动想冲着那个背对他的身影问一句，你烦我了吗？

 

可是白敬亭刚才的样子……

好像他不是被冒犯了，反而像是——

害怕了。

 

刘昊然反复想起刚才他惊慌失措的样子。

 

他就一句话都说不出来了。

 

 

这个城市的日出比北京早。

刘昊然在第一缕天光里轻手轻脚地掀开被子。

他一晚上都在听着白敬亭的呼吸声，这会儿终于平稳了些。

 

客厅里白敬亭给他买的鞋还放在地上。

刘昊然重重地叹了口气。

 

他拎起包，出门前还是没忍住在卧室门口看了一眼白敬亭。

 

 

门一响，还躺在床上的人就睁开了眼睛。

他这会儿头疼的快炸了，硬让他这样躺着简直就像是上刑。

他翻身坐起来，望向窗外。

却不敢去窗边看刘昊然走。

他怕对方看见自己，他不知道刘昊然还会做什么疯狂的举动。

他也不知道自己真的看见离开的刘昊然，会做什么疯狂的举动。

 

他在床上呆坐了十多分钟，脑子里过画片似的过着他们相处的画面。

然后他一把掀掉被子，套上跑鞋，逃出了这个房间。

 

 

他们暂时地断了联系。

 

刘昊然是这么告诉自己的，只是暂时的。

他不敢想，白敬亭会不会就此永远地缩回蜗牛壳子。

 

——我明天出发去非洲了。

 

他和品牌方一起做了一个环保活动，要去非洲一段时间。

离开前不抱什么希望的给白敬亭发了一条消息。

 

没想到对方的回复来的竟然算快。

 

——注意安全。

——等我回来，我们能谈谈吗？

 

可是这条消息却如石沉大海，再无回音。

 

 

北京的春天着急地来，着急地走，除了几场试图将所有想说的话都吹回肚子里的风，什么都没留下。

 

刘昊然从非洲回来后也开始进组工作。

他从白敬亭之前在的城市转机，却得知对方已经杀青离开了。

 

他们在之前有过很多次这样的擦肩而过。

以往他们每次说起，都像是一个浪漫的笑话，譬如你的飞机翼灯或许遥远地照在我的脸上过。

唯独这一次，只剩失落。

 

 

白敬亭几乎没给自己留太多间隙，就开始了下一项工作。

中间空的那几天，他几乎没敢自己在家呆着。

客厅里那个巨大到实在无法让人忽略的柜子，时刻在提醒他刘昊然在自己领地留下的印记。

 

四月到了，新一季明星大侦探又开始筹备了。

往年白敬亭总是追着问节目安排，今年却像只鹌鹑一样，问都不敢问一句。

 

然而有一件事情却是怎么都躲不开的。

 

何老师要过生日了。

这是白敬亭一直以来都很感谢的一个人。

 

——何老师生日快乐，永远年轻！

——谢谢小白！你最近在北京吗？

——在。

——那找个时间我们聚一下吧。

 

白敬亭心中警铃大作。

但这是个他拒绝不了的邀约。

 

好在到了饭店，包间里只有何老师一个人。

白敬亭如释重负地走到何老师对面坐下。

 

何老师一看他这样就笑了。

 

“怕我坑你啊？”何老师调侃道，一边给他倒水。

“没，”白敬亭有点不自在。

他和刘昊然的事情他没给任何人说过，他完全不知道怎么开口，没有任何人是合适的倾诉对象。

但是明显何老师是知情人了。

 

这让他有点别扭，也有点尴尬。

他不是个习惯于把感情摆在面上谈论的人。

冷漠内向是保护色，嬉笑嗔骂也是保护色。

就是为了不要有人来触碰他最私密的部分。

 

还好何老师永远有办法让人如沐春风地听他讲话。

哪怕明摆着他就是替刘昊然来刺探情报的。

 

“其实小白，你也不用有压力，”何老师给他夹了一片生鱼片，“没有人会强迫你做任何事情。我能感觉到，你往前一步很难，后退一步很难，当然可能前进的压力会更大，但是人总是要做选择，你不能停在原地。”

 

白敬亭仰头喝了一口清酒，深呼吸了一下。

酒精真的是个好东西。

 

“其实，”只是他没想到自己开口的声音竟然稍许哽咽，“我不用让自己这么难，我也不用让他难。”

白敬亭很想彻底失控，可是他还没喝那么多，他理智尚存。

这让他更难过了。

他顿了顿，握住酒杯说，

“我只要对他说‘不’就可以了。”

 

何老师把他手里的酒杯拿走了。

 

“我不想让你难，小白，”何老师从没见过这个年轻人在自己面前失态，他只能倾身去握住他的手，“我不想让你们任何一个人为难。”

“可是总有一条路是会让你觉得，也许这么走你的心会稍微好过那么一点儿的。”

“你得选，白白，你得逼着自己往前走。”

 

 

白敬亭昏沉沉地睡着了。

 

 

新一季明星大侦探开始录制的时候，摄制组里大部分都知道，白敬亭要换房子了。

“租还是买啊？多大？几室几厅？”欧姐特别热心，专门来一趟白敬亭的休息室，问的事无巨细。

“买得起就买，看我买得起么。”

 

有人敲门。

白敬亭扯着嗓子喊了一声“进”。

 

门开了一条缝，钻进来一个大脑袋。

 

“欧姐在呢。”

“昊然啊，”王鸥站起来，“我就走了，给白白拿了点儿草莓，给你的我等会儿给你送去。”

“谢谢欧姐！”

 

白敬亭有心挽留一下王鸥，张了几次嘴，一个音都没发出来。

 

助理也不在。

这屋就他俩。

 

刘昊然装的特像，特规矩，特委屈，不让他坐他都能一直站着。

好像两个月前不打招呼就强吻别人的人不是他一样！

 

白敬亭拿他一点办法都没有。

 

“晒黑了，”他边说边随意地往沙发一边移，给刘昊然让了点儿地方，“吃草莓？”

刘昊然蹭过去，

“捂了一个月了，还没捂白啊。”

“差点儿。”

 

又没话说了。

白敬亭注意到刘昊然刻意把脚从茶几底下拿出来。

穿的是自己送的那双鞋。

 

白敬亭只能装没看见。

 

“你要……换房子啊？”

“先问问。”

“你、你之前那屋的钥匙，”刘昊然有点慌乱地去掏兜儿，“还在我这儿，我拿……”

“你拿着吧。”

 

刘昊然猛地停下动作。

 

他有点不相信地追问道，“我拿着？”

 

“你先拿着吧，”白敬亭感觉到自己耳根开始犯热，“反正我也要搬了。”

“你要买房吗？”刘昊然急切地问。

“先看看，没那么多钱。”

“可以贷款。”

“……嗯。”

 

“其实我觉得，”刘昊然像是下了个重大决心，动作幅度巨大地扭了扭身体面向白敬亭，“还可以咱俩一人一半儿，合买一套算了。”

 

白敬亭举着草莓无语地看着竟然能想出这种提议的小孩儿。

 

“咱也不用买市中心的啊，郊区的都行，那就不是买不起了。或者买个位置稍微好点儿的，贷款也可以一人一半儿。”

刘昊然可能是太害怕冷场了，畅想起来没完没了，生怕别人看不出来他是做过功课有备而来的。

 

“哎你打算买个多大的啊？也不用太大吧？两室两厅就行，朝向好点儿，主卧让给你。”

“哎你家在怀柔没给你准备房子吧？不然你就算是二套房了，听说那样税费特别贵。”

“房本写你名字？还是咱俩都写？我算投资……”

 

白敬亭把装草莓的乐扣盒子“啪啪”两声扣上。

 

刘昊然立刻噤声了。

 

“刘源儿，”白敬亭直视着刘昊然的眼睛，也许不自然地躲避了一下，可是他强迫自己看着刘昊然的眼睛，

“知道你在说什么么？再给你一次机会，重说。”

然而声音底气不足，还是泄露了一点儿秘密。

 

刘昊然眯起眼睛看着白敬亭。

这人从耳朵根起，脸颊和脖子一点一点地泛起通红。

 

还强撑出一副好有气势的样子哦。

 

也太可爱了吧！

 

刘昊然慢慢地挑起嘴角。

 

这场对视战役，他可是稳稳地胜券在握了。

 

果不其然，没撑过十秒，白敬亭假装咳了一下就要逃。

刘昊然慌忙向前在那两片日思夜想了一个多月的嘴唇上啄了一下。

 

抓住你了。

 

“白敬亭。”

然后刘昊然坐直身体，这样连名带姓地叫他，

“我们之间要解决的问题太多了，往前走也太难了。”

“不过我没别的办法了。”

“所以你怎么想？以后的问题可以一起解决？我的提议是你先接受我当男朋友，然后我俩嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿……”

刘昊然说着实在绷不住，自己笑了。

 

白敬亭受不了这个傻子。

这什么场合啊他嘿嘿什么啊！

“嘿你个头啊！”

 

“嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，嘿，嘿嘿，”刘昊然摆摆手，“不笑，先不笑。”

他努力正色，

“你先接受我当男朋友，我俩同居一下？”

 

白敬亭清了清嗓子，眼神私下乱瞟。。

 

“你……你今天先抓住凶手再说。”

这什么烂到家的回答。

 

“你怎么知道我就不是凶手呢？”

“你是啊？”

 

“让你认栽这么难啊白白，”这又是那个会撒娇的刘昊然了。

 

“别废话，走了。”

 

“男朋友。”

“……”

“男朋友？”

“闭嘴吧刘源儿，”白敬亭面红耳赤地站起身想逃，“能不能别嘚瑟了。”

 

逃跑再次没成功。

刘昊然终于完成了从他们第一次见面他就想做的动作。

他从背后搂住了白敬亭。

 

“再嘚瑟一分钟，白白，”他轻轻在白敬亭的后颈上嘬了一口，“我真的好喜欢你啊。”

 

白敬亭闭了闭眼睛，然后拍拍刘昊然的手，努力克服快要吞没自己的害羞，把手指嵌进对方的。

 

然后他深吸一口气，

“走了男朋友，破案去。”


End file.
